The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from shrinking the semiconductor process node (e.g., shrink the process node towards the sub-20 nm node). As semiconductor devices are scaled down, new techniques are needed to maintain the electronic components' performance from one generation to the next. For example, low on-resistance and high breakdown voltage of transistors are desirable for various high power applications.
As semiconductor technologies evolve, metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET) have been widely used in today's integrated circuits. MOSFETs are voltage controlled devices. When a control voltage is applied to the gate of a MOSFET and the control voltage is greater than the threshold of the MOSFET, a conductive channel is established between the drain and the source of the MOSFET. As a result, a current flows between the drain and the source of the MOSFET. On the other hand, when the control voltage is less than the threshold of the MOSFET, the MOSFET is turned off accordingly.
According to the polarity difference, MOSFETs may include two major categories. One is n-channel MOSFETs; the other is p-channel MOSFETs. On the other hand, according to the structure difference, MOSFETs can be further divided into three sub-categories, planar MOSFETs, lateral diffused MOS (LDMOS) FETs and vertical diffused MOSFETs.
In comparison with other MOSFETs, the LDMOS transistor has more advantages. For example, the LDMOS transistor is capable of delivering more current per unit area because its asymmetric structure provides a short channel between the drain and the source of the LDMOS transistor.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the various embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.